Tiempos difíciles
by Carolina Tut
Summary: una antigua reliquia desata una nueva aventura, Ranma y Akane estarán envueltos en una aventura que pondrá su relación a prueba
1. El espejo griego

Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.

Capitulo 1

( Continuación del prototipo "En un futuro")

El espejo griego

"Una vieja reliquia, con un poder inimaginable escondido detras de una inofensiva fachada, solo capaz de activarse con una lágrima y el deseo por ir a un lugar y tiempo determinado, pero un insignificante cambio en alguna decisión o incluso en una acción podria desatar grandes problemas"

Era un día tranquilo en Nerima las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado..se respiraba tranquilidad hasta que...

-Vamos..la verdad no entiendo para que quiere ese espejo - gritaba una chica de cabello corto tono azulado, con ojos color avellana y piel blanca,llevaba unos shorts rojos, una blusa tipo sudadera amarilla con toques blancos en las mangas y también usaba unas zapatillas deportivas rojas.

\- Tampoco tengo idea de cuál sea la razón, pero debemos recuperarlo, no debe caer de nuevo en manos del maestro japossai - contestaba un chico azabache de ojos azules, con el cabello recogido en una característica trenza que ondeaba en el aire, llevaba una camisa china roja con botones dorados y pantalones negros, además de unas zapatillas chinas.

-Crei que lo habias guardado bien Akane !!- decía el ojiazul mientras bajaba de la valla verde en la que siempre iba ya sea corriendo o caminando para presumir su equilibrio, para ir a la par de su prometida que iba por la acera.

\- Ranma, no se cómo es que logro encontrarlo, pero creo que no estamos solos - respondio algo aburrida mirando por encima de su hombro.

\- AKANE TENDO MI AMOR!! - gritaba kuno aquel chico castaño junto con su espada y su tipico traje.

\- Ran-chan por qué vas detrás de shampoo?? Que acaso no soy yo tu prometida?? - grito Ukyo, la chica casaña llevaba su ropa de trabajo y su ya conocida espátula gigante.

\- Jojojojo!!!!,encerio crees que tu plebeya eres digno de mi querido Ranma jojojojo- con su tipica risa se anunciaba kodachi portando su ropa de gimnasia, cinta, dejando petalos negros a su paso

\- Claro que no !!! Yo no permitire que shampoo se case con ese Saotome- grito mousse muy irritado por esa idea acomodando sus lentes, persiguiendolos desde que vio pasar a shampoo contenta, con los prometidos Saotome y Tendo de tras, problemas siempre significa problemas.

\- Yo tampoco permitiré que Akane sea traicionada por un tonto como Ranma!! - exclamó Ryoga haciendo sonar sus nudillos, preparándose para darle una paliza a Ranma, justo cuando iba a entregarle un pastelillo a su adorada Akane algo o alguien paso sobre el, para luego ver a su amada detrás corriendo junto a su amigo-rival, Ranma Saotome.

-Uhgg ...no se trata de nada de eso!!!! Ya se me hacía raro tanta tranquilidad- contesto el azabache intentando evitar un mal entendido y terminar recibiendo una paliza por parte de su cariñosa prometida.

\- Si, airen aceptar una cita con shampoo, ella devolver el espejo- grito la china de cabello morado y ojos grandes quien portaban su típico traje chino rosado, con una sonrisa grande, que fácil fue entrar al cuarto de la chica Tendo, todo estaba ordenando y en un cajón lleno de libretas, un mal bordado y papelitos arrugados se encontraba el espejo, el objeto perfecto para desaserse de todas las demás prometidas.

\- Shampoo no te cansas nunca o si?- suspiro con pereza Akane, sabiendo lo fácil que es manipular a su torpe prometido.

\- Shampoo aun no entiendo para que quieres el espejo y No pienso salir contigo!!- respondió Ranma con molestia, siempre era lo mismo, justo cuándo creía poder pasar un tiempo a solas con Akane alguien debía interrumpirlos, ya le parecía tedioso, ¿como avanzarían en su relación si no tenían tiempo para disfrutar la compañía del otro?, pero estaba dispuesto a mejorar su relación a toda costa.

\- Shampoo te mostrara a ti, a chica violeta y a todos nuestro futuro feliz juntos - afirmó con confianza la chica de cabellos morados frenado su paso.

-¿Que cosa?- Akane freno en seco a pocos metros de la amazona, estaba confundida, los planes de su rival cada vez eran más extraños, todo para conseguir casarse con SU prometido, desde comida hechizada por alguna pócima, hasta...esto!!!, Esa chica no entiende razones.

\- Shampoo!! dame ese espejo..- rugió Ranma con autoridad acercándose a la chica, creyendo saber cuáles eran las intenciones que tenía, esperaba equivocarse, ya una vez paso por eso de viajar por tiempos y fechas, vio como todo era diferente, incluso podría haber no conocido a su prometida, aunque fue un simple sueño, aun cabia la posibilidad.

\- Quiero ir al futuro - susurro la pelimorada,dejando caer una pequeña lágrima sobre el espejo, para que este comenzara a brillar segadoramente.

-NO!! espera shampoo!!!! - grito Ranma quien estaba delante de Akane.

\- Aiiya que pasar!!- grito la amazona antes de tirar el espejo frente a Ranma y Akane.

\- Diablos no puedo moverme -

\- Ranma!!!-

-Akane!!-

justo ahí habían llegado los demás , nadie pudo reaccionar cuando Ranma y Akane fueron absorbidos por el espejo

\- aiiya!! airen haber desaparecido!!!- chilló la amazona con horror.

Que fue eso?? - pregunto kodachi

No tengo idea- contesto su hermano igual de confundido...

\- Ran-chan...- suspiro Ukyo.

\- Akane -chan..- susurró Ryoga.- Ranma-

"Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar, el destino es realmente impredecible y misterioso"

Continuará..

espero les guste


	2. ¿cuando estamos?

Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.

.

.

Capitulo 2

¿Cuando estamos?

"El pasado es historia, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo".

.

.

.

.

Esta mas que claro que ella ya no es más una niña, fue criada para ser elegante, amable, bondadosa, pero también una mujer independiente y fríamente astuta, las mujeres que le enseñaron todo eso realmente eran admirables, siempre cumplia con ser como ellas, aunque había ocasiones en que su verdadero carácter surgia y disipaba todo lo aprendido, surgiendo los recuerdos de la primera enseñanza que tuvo...

" Debes ser fuerte como el roble y flexible como el sauce, ese es el secreto"

Pero cuando la fuerza y flexibilidad surgían, todo se derrumba dentro suyo y se volvia una niña pequeña.

.

.

.

.

.

El cuerpo le dolia mucho, el agua no fue de gran ayuda, su cuerpo había cambiado y ahora su cabello y camisa combinaban, todo su pequeño ser se estaba enfriándo, mientras esté se secaba con el viento, su prometida no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el, cuando despertaron estaban a orillas del río que cruzaba cerca de la acera donde siempre pasaban, parecia que la corriente los acerco y para su mala suerte, la torpe de su prometida aun no aprendía a nadar.

\- achu!!-

Un pequeño estornudo lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- Ranma, creo que debemos ir a casa- insistió Akane antes de detenerse para estar junto a su " prometida".

\- Akane, no sabemos dónde estamos..- respondió por décima vez la peliroja.- quizás paresca conocido y que no fuimos a ninguna parte, pero debemos investigar.- suspiro con pesar, desde hace diez minutos ella seguia insistiendo con eso, acaso ya olvidó el asunto del espejo.

\- No tienes que decirlo así, pero te podrias resfriar, estornudas muy seguido, seguro si vamos con el doctor toffu nos de agua caliente y podríamos secarnos- ella si estaba consciente de los hechos, shampoo, un espejo mágico, ellos en un tiempo y lugar que no saben, era suficiente, pero tener que lidiar con un Ranma chica enfermo no.

\- Quizás, pero ...-

-Ahhhhhh!!!!-

La peliroja fue interrumpida por unas chicas que gritaban como locas mientras cuchichiaban cosas entre ellas.

\- El llegara hoy !!! Pueden creerlo, tan apuesto y sin esposa- grito una chica rubia mientras veía un anuncio.

\- claro que está casado, solo que nadie sabe quién es su afortunada esposa- bufo con molestia una chica de cabellos castaños.

\- seguro solo es un invento, Saotome no está casado, nadie es digna de el- respondió con unos ojos brillantes una chica pelinegra.

.

.

-Ranma, ELLAS dijeron tú nombre - susurró con molestia Akane, lo que faltaba, más chicas detras de su prometido, aunque vestían uniformes como el de su escuela no las conocia.

\- si yo también escuche - lo que faltaba, más chicas que lo molestaran y como bonus también a su prometida.

.

.

.

\- Que suerte, hoy salimos de vacaciones, y podremos ir a verlo- sugurio la pelinegra.

\- Seguro, todos los chicos irán a ver a Tendo- buffo con molestia la castaña.

\- Si, apesar de su edad y su forma de vestir trae a todos los chicos de tras suyo- comento la rubia - incluso mi padre quiere ir a verla, al parecer estudiaron juntos.- concluyó la rubia.

\- mejor nos vamos se nos hará tarde- y así las tres chicas se fueron riendo y murmurando cosas.

.

.

\- Akane, ¿acaso no te mencionaron también?- pregunto con cierta molestia la más baja de las dos chicas, era obvio que hablaban de su prometida, también mencionaron que muchos "chicos" querían ir a verla. - valla todos siguen teniendo mal gusto- concluyó la pelirroja antes de recibir un golpe, cortesía del mazo favorito de Akane.

\- Ranma, deja de bromear- mejor vamos - Akane comenzó a caminar refuñando molesta, dejando atrás a una pelirroja besando el suelo.

.

.

\- Mis padres llegan hoy..- se escucho una suave voz.- ambos estarán aquí al mismo tiempo...será extraño y cansado.-

\- ¿Encerio?¿ Es por eso el uniforme? Crei que te gustaba usar tu camisa y pantalón, ya sabes...lo usual tuyo.- respondió ahora una voz masculina.

\- Bueno...debo ser elegante, amable, dulce, independiente y fríamente astuta, por si no lo recuerdas..- se escucho la voz femenina algo molesta.

\- Valla.. creí que habias olvidado eso, aveces eres una dama y otras una completa marimacho..- se escucho decir antes de un estruendoso golpe.

\- ¿A quien llamas marimacho?.- un grito femenino retumbó.

Eran los mismos insultos que el usaba con su prometida, usarlos a escucharlos eran muy diferente, parecía que realmente estaba ofendiendo a la chica y ella si se enojaba por las palabras, levantó la cabeza para mirar de donde provenían pero no pudo ver a nadie, solo a su prometida frente a él.

\- Ranma..¿estás bien?- pregunto viéndolo con preocupación, hace unos minutos lo esperaba y no se levantaba.

\- Akane..¿ los escuchaste?- se levantó la chica mientras buscaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿A quien Ranma?- también se levantó buscando algo que no sabía que.

\- A esos chicos que se gritaban, era una chica y un chico, el le dijo marimacho a la chica y ella lo golpeó yo los escuché - la pelirroja se subió a la cerca verde para una mejor visión.

\- hay...seguro es tu imaginación, cuando llegue no había nadie, solo unos niños cruzaron pero estaban riendo no peliando, vamos con el doctor, sin importar donde estemos o cuando estemos nos ayudara.- sonrió tiernamente Akane después de su afirmación, ese tipo de sonrisa era la debilidad del azabache, aunque sea chica el sedia de inmediato al encanto de la peli, después de todo cuando vio esa sonrisa por primera vez... fue cuando era una pequeña peliroja en una casa extraña.

\- Tienes razón, quizás tus golpes ya me dañaron- dijo antes de echar carrera, su prometida no debia ver el suave color carmín que cubria sus megillas, provocado por recordar, el día que cambio su vida por completo .

\- Ranma!!- corrió Akane para alcanzar al baka de su prometido y proporcionar un golpe dignó del insulto.

.

.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto la misma voz femenina de antes.

\- ¿Que cosa?, Seguro es el estrés, tranquila, vamonos o se nos hará tarde.- platicaban dos jóvenes salieron de una tienda en la misma acera.

\- oh mira un agujero en la acera, ¿no ahí estaba una muñeca pelirroja?- pregunto con inosencia la chica

-a mí me parecía real, bueno alcanzame marimacho!!- dijo el chico antes de hechar carrera.

\- a quien le dices marimacho, pedazo de bambú!!!- rugió la chica antes de correr tras el.

.

.

.

.

.

\- bueno .. llegamos- jadeo Ranma tratando de recuperar el aliento, las calles parecían las mismas pero se veían diferentes, habia nuevas tiendas, árboles nuevos, lugares de bicicletas , casas diferentes, corrió dos veces por la misma esquina, Akane se cansó y se quedó esperando en esa esquina, viendo cómo corría y regresaba, lo saludaba con una sonrisa burlona, hasta que ella le dijo que era por el camino de enfrente y si, por fin llegaron.

\- Te dije que era por aquí, mi institución nunca miente, yo conozco el camino desde que soy pequeña- sonrió Akane mirando el edificio, lucia diferente, un poco más acogedor, se sentía como en casa.

\- si..si como digas solo entremos- contesto Ranma, por supuesto que lo sabía, Akane estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese doctor, es obvio lo venia a ver seguido, se dejó crecer el cabello por el hasta que llegó el y puso orden o eso parece.

\- buenos días- una dulce voz que ellos ya conocían se escucho al abrir las puertas, sorpresa fue cuando una chica de cabellos castaños y gafas la recibió con una eterna sonrisa, se parecía mucho a Kasumi, sin las gafas era realmente ella.

\- ohhh cielos- su mirada dulce se volvió una acusadora mirada.

\- Kasumi?- pregunto la pelirroja

\- No.. ella no se encuentra- respondió la castaña con seriedad- si gustan pueden dejarme el recado y yo se lo entregaré.- concluyó antes de darse la vuelta para luego entregarles un papel y bolígrafo.

\- lo lamento pero venimos a ver al doctor toffu- respondió nerviosa Akane, no se sentía el mismo ambiente que tenía cuando entraron.

\- lo lamento pero el esta ocupado, mi padre tiene mucho por hacer como para atenderlos- contesto la castaña con seriedad y rudeza.

\- pa..-

\- Papá?- gritaron al insonio los prometidos.

.

.

.

" Los segundos se vuelven minutos y estos se vuelven horas y las manecillas regresan donde todo comenzó"

continuará...

espero les guste


	3. Diagnóstico frío

Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.

.

.

Capitulo 3

Diagnóstico frío

" El tiempo es el asesinó más despiadado, mata a su propio ritmo, lenta y dolorosamente"

.

.

.

.

Las tasas con el humeante brebaje calentaban sus manos, el calor que despedían contrastaba con las miradas frias que recibían, ¿Desde cuándo el doctor usaba esa mirada? Y de ser así ¿Por qué con ellos? ¿Que habían hecho para tener que recibirlas?, Era como si exigieran disculpas o el pago de una deuda, ni Nabiki usaba esas miradas sobre ellos, pero más allá de esos ojos afiliados, los recuerdos envolvieron la mente del padre e hija que se encontraban frente a ellos, ese día...el día en que perdieron a un ser querido.

.

.

.

.

/

\- Tranquilos, estará bien, es solo una recaída es todo, bastara con unas horas de reposo y alimentación adecuada.- dijo con el semblante serio el siempre alegre doctor tofu, era difícil usar su profesionalismo con su propia familia, a él también le preocupaba mucho el pequeño bulto que reposaba en la cama.

\- Cariño, solo espero esté bien, no debí ser tan despistada, ella está a mi cuidado yo..- el monólogo de la mujer fue interrumpido por otras dos voces femeninas.

\- No te heches toda la culpa hermana, después de todo.. yo también soy responsable..- afirmó sin ganas una mujer elegante y misteriosa, ocultaba siempre sus emociones, pero en su mirada se veía lo preocupada que se encontraba.

\- Ella tiene razón querida, yo también debí prestar más atención, soy la que más dias está con ella, pero ni todas las horas que pasó con ellas fueron suficientes para conocerla bien y menos saber de sus gustos después de todo no es tan diferente a ellos dos.- respondió a avergonzada una mujer de edad, pero de apariencia joven, las tres mujeres se culpaban por lo sucedido pero debían ser fuertes, se lo debian.

\- Quizás debamos avisarles a..- la sugerencia de la niña mayor que se encontraba ahí fue brutalmente interrumpida.

-NO!!- gritaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo, ese grito fue más una declaración de guerra, todos tomaron un semblante serio, ya era suficiente, sabían exactamente quienes eran los culpables del insidente.

\- Esta bien..- susurró la niña castaña, miestras miraba el suelo.

No los culpaba, y tampoco culpaba a esa pequeña niña, ¿como hubiera reaccionando ante una noticia así? Seguro en ese mismo instante hubiera caído, pero con esa niña... por qué era apenas una niña, la más joven de todos, la menor, con esa chiquilla no fue así, siempre sonreia, cumplía en la escuela, seguia una vida normal, dejando atrás todo para luego luchar sola, en algún rincón oscuro de su cuarto, llorando, pidiendo ayuda por qué se undia poco a poco, es como si fuera una adulta, ese cuerpecito que estaba arropado en la cama cargo con mucho peso.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste ?.- luego la molestia de su pecho desapareció .

Esa pequeña tubo que sufrir en silencio, ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía? O ¿Era la primera vez? Nada de eso importaba ahora, todos en esa sala tenían la misma misión de ahora en adelante " proteger a una princesa indefensa"

.

.

.

.

/

Habían pasado años desde ese día, ya nadie fue el mismo apartir de ese lluvioso dia, miraba a su padre, los rasgos de la edad se asomaban en su sereno rostro, nunca había notado cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni que ese tiempo se reflejaba en todos, menos en esos dos chicos, miraban el té que ella había preparado, siempre cumplia con lo que su madre le enseño... " Se siempre dulce y amable" ... falló, miraba a esos dos como criminales, cuando ni siquiera sabían que lo eran, vinieron por ayuda, y les dieron insertidumbre.

\- Doc..tor.. doctor tofu lamentamos molestarlo pero..-

Habló con dificultades la chica de cabellos azulados, era la primera vez que el doctor la miraba así, en todos los años que llevaba conociendolo y visitandolo, jamás lo había visto así, tenía.. miedo.

\- Es un día atareado Akane, tengo mucho por hacer, es muy cansado lidiar con mi clínica, no siempre estaré para ayudarte comprendes.- respondió con acidez lo último, era obvio que no los quería ahí.

\- Papá..- susurró asustada la chica, jamás escuchó a su padre con ese tono, y comprendió, el aun recordaba ese día y la promesa que todos hicieron.

\- Doctor..- su voz se encontraba temerosa, que había hecho para recibir tanto odio en unas simples palabras.

\- ¿Como puede hablarle a Akane así? Siempre ha venido a verlo por qué confia en usted, la curo cuando era pequeña, siempre estuvo ahí, ¿Que hizo para merecer un trato así de su parte?- rugió Ranma, dejando la taza de té a un lado, si algo no soportaba era que traten mal a una mujer, no lo permitiría, menos si era a su mujer, su prometida, su Akane.

\- Sigues igual de inmaduro y tonto... ¿ Verdad Ranma? Eso no era solo para Akane, ustedes dos siempre causan destrozos por donde pasan y dime ¿Aun niegan sus sentimientos? O ¿Solo te gusta actuar de hombre protector ?.- hablaba con seriedad y un tono irónico, quizás en su juventud si los soporto, incluso lo considero tierno, pero los tiempos cambian, el cambio.., todos cambiaron..

\- Y antes de que comiencen a negar y culpar a sus padres ¿Por qué no mejor rompen el compromiso? Despues de todo ustedes no se aman, no se quieren y mucho menos se toleran...¿Por que seguir? No lo creen muchachos...- soltó por último con mucha acidez, solo podía ver confucion y miedo en sus rostros, luego se percató de lo que dijo, y como lo dijo..¿Acaso el los odiaba? Ellos no sabían lo que habían hecho, no sabían nada... por qué aún no hacian nada.. miro a su hija, ella lucia igual de confundida y asustada, que fue lo que ha hecho..

\- Yo...lo lamento chicos, ustedes no tienen la culpa, será mejor que me retiré.- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación, ¿por qué los odiaba? .

\- Noso..tros...- susurraba la pelirroja sin poder comprender lo que ocurrió, los culpaban y luego les decian que se separaran...más allá de las palabras, el tono sembró miedo, eso que realmente escucharon fue...odio.- Akane.- miro a su prometida, mantenía la mirada en la silla vacía, antes ahí estaba el doctor, a quien siempre acudían para su ayuda, pero el los miraba con mucho odio, su prometida tenía la mirada vacía, sé creyó eso de romper el compromiso.. acaso..

\- lo lamento mucho..-

Ambos levantaron la mirada, la joven castaña, quien fue la primera en mirarlos así, los veia con tristeza y cariño, Kasumi se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

\- mi padre no quiso ser grosero con ustedes, es solo que...son tiempos difíciles-

Se acercó a ellos y con cariño les tomo la mano a cada uno - será mejor buscar respuestas en otro sitio, quizás los hibiki puedan ayudarlos..- fue lo último que dijo para luego sonreirles con ternura y guiarlos a la puerta.- por cierto pasen de ser percibidos, no querrán exponerse, sobre todo hoy.- así con esa advertencia se retiraron dirigiéndose a donde la chica les dijo.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Ranma... gracias por defenderme...de ..to..del doctor tofu, y no pudimos regresarte tú forma a masculina con todo lo que susedio .- susurró Akane aún en shock por lo que había sucedido, nunca hubiera querido conocer ese lado de el.

\- No fue nada, ¿pero estas bien? Se que el nunca te hubiera hablado así...debe tener un mal dia es todo..- quería créer lo que acaba de decir, la forma en que el doctor tofu se dirigió a ellos fue muy...dura, es como ellos hubieran cometido un crimen, lo peor es que no sabian en qué fecha estaban, pero si Tofu y Kasumi ya estaban casados y tenían una hija era obvio que si viajaron muchos años en el futuro, ¿pero cuando?.

\- ¿Que hicimos mal? Si tan solo pudiéramos ver a Kasumi ella nos explicaria..- hablo con un poco más de ánimos la peliazul, debía entender, deseaba hacerlo, quería remediar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía confundida, solo podia contar con su prometido, lo miro a los ojos , buscaba refugio y lo encontró, su mirada azul abrazo sus castaños ojos que habían perdido el brilló, luego se sonrieron, siempre estaban para el otro, no importaba a quien enfrentaban o que tan fuerte hubiera sido su pelea, siempre regresaban con el otro.

\- Todo estará bien.. regresaremos a casa y...quizás le pidamos perdón al doctor por molestarlo con nuestras peleas.- dijo decidido el azabache para ser recompensado con una encantadora sonrisa, cortecia de la peli azul.

\- Tienes razón, pero primero debemos encontrar a... ¿Ryoga?.- miro con asombro al azabache, quizás si escucho bien cuando la hija de Kasumi le dijo que buscarán a los hibiki, Ryoga se apellidaba así.. ¿Acaso deben buscarlo a él y a su esposa?.

\- ¿Como? ¿Dónde dice eso?.- como es posible que sus respuestas estuvieran en ese cerdo .. parecía una locura, pero ahí estaba la dirección de la familia hibiki.

\- Y...es aquí Ranma.- afirmó Akane quedando frente a un edificio.

\- Pero este...este es .. la ..- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, ese edificio fue visitado varias veces por el, sobretodo cuando tenía hambre, era ..

\- La casa de Ukyo...- susurró Akane.

.

.

.

.

" El tiempo es un juez impredecible"

.

.

.

continuará

es algo complicada pero espero les guste


	4. viejos nuevos conocidos

Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.

.

.

Capitulo 4

Viejos/nuevos conocidos

" Se puede mirar el reloj e intentar hacer que el tiempo valla más rápido, pero no lo hará"

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, pasaban las materias sin ninguna interrupción, todos callados, las seciones realmente aburridas, tranquilidad era lo único que se podía respirar, en cierta parte extrañaba la alocada secundaria, como cada día tenia una aventura para llenarla de energía, aquel entonces realmente disfrutaba la vida, pero todo cambio, las peleas por cosas sin sentido se detuvieron hasta ser un simple recuerdo, realmente extrañaba esos tiempos que más allá de sonar molestos eran una forma de recordarle quien era, ahora solo se puede mirar por el reflejo de la ventana, ahí encontró a su reflejo.. sus rasgos eran como el de una jovencita alegre y hermosa, sus labios rosados y lindos, pero sus ojos... nunca lo había notado, eran grises y tristes, era como ver un lago azul cubierto por una neblina densa hecha de recuerdos dolorosos, dolor.. ella sentía dolor.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Como es posible? Ryoga y.. Ukyo..- Ranma seguia con su forma femenina, tartamudeaba desde que entraron, no podía caberle la idea de que sus amigos de la infancia se entendieran, muy bien, hasta el grado de ...

\- Valla así que Ryoga y Ukyo son esposos, ¿No es maravilloso ranma? Se ven tan lindos.- al contrario de el la chica de cabellos cortos se encontraba feliz de verlos juntos.

\- ohhh Akane deja de alargarnos, nos pones nerviosos que¿verdad cielo?- abanicaba con una mano Ukyo, sus rasgos juveniles habían desaparecido, en cambio su rostro se mostraba maduro, con finos acabados en todo su ser, era una mujer realmente hermosa.

\- Ranma lleva tartamudeando desde hace media hora, se nota que aún sigue siendo un tonto adolescente, no es que ahora no seas un tonto, perdón tonta...- burló un adulto Ryoga, también había dejado su juventud atrás, era más alto, sus hombros habían crecido, sus músculos también, su rostro tenía rasgos realmente varoniles pero su timidez seguia igual.

-¿ A quien llamas así Charlotte?.- masco las últimas palabras con su voz chillona, mientras se incorporaba, realmente no le gustaba ese tono, el aun no podía creerlo, eso dos eran completamente unos adultos, casi no los reconoce a no ser de la timidez que mostró Ryoga cuando ellos entraron, ¿Y como no estarlo? Estaban en una situación muy compremetedora..

\- Bueno así que fueron con el doctor Tofu- siguió Ukyo, tratando de entender lo que Akane les explico.

\- Supongo que no les fue nada bien.- se rascó la cabeza el señor hibiki, ellos sabían la razón, estuvieron ahí también, ese día fue muy difícil para todos, ellos tampoco lo creyeron cuando lo escucharon, pero no podían tratarlos mal, cuando Akane les contó lo que pasó se veia triste, y apesar de todo esa pareja de testarudos eran sus amigos y además aun no hacian nada.

\- Debes creerle al doctor, últimamente está muy irritado, ya sabes Akane el trabajo y digamos que ya no es tan joven como antes- trato de animarla la señora hibiki, giñando un ojo para darle confianza.

\- Pero eso no justifica el por qué le grito a Akane!!.- dijo exaltado el joven Saotome - además...- su tono cambio se volvió suave y temeroso. - El nos sugirió ...-

\- ¿Que cosa Ranma?- insistió preocupada la mujer.

\- que...aka.. que yo.. que nosotros..

\- Dilo de una vez Saotome!! - se exaltó el hombre del pañuelo.

\- Romper el compromiso...- dijo en un hilo de voz la peliazul, completo lo que a su prometido le costaba tanto decir.

\- ¿Acaso...eso fue lo que dijo?.- la mujer no podía creer lo que su joven amiga acaba de decir.

\- Seguro no quizo decir eso... verdad cariño..- el tampoco podía creerlo, ¿tan enojado estaba el doctor cómo para decir eso? ¿Cómo podía justificar eso?.

\- El nos dijo eso, se veía realmente enojado, Incluso le grito a Akane!!!, nos llamó inmaduros y nos dijo que nos olvidemos del compromiso!!, cuando lo conocí me dijo lo mismo, pero..- el ojiazul calmó sus nervios, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase "romper el compromiso" incluso ellos lo decían cuando discutían, pero no lo deseaba realmente, se acostumbro a ella..a tenerla cerca, era parte de su dia a dia, desde que amanecía hasta el anochecer, incluso la veia en la madrugada, en persona o en sueños ella estaba ahí, ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo sería su vida si nunca la hubiera conocido y seguia sin querer saberlo.

\- Ranma...-susurro Akane.. ella también había escuchado más de una vez esa oración "Romper el compromiso" siempre hacia como si no le importaba, pero en el fondo era como si su corazón se rompiera, amaba a ese baka y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

\- Ranma... Akane, quizás no lo saben pero...son tiempos difíciles para todos...sobre todo para su familia, nosotros no estamos tan involucrados, a excepción del compromiso..- explico con seriedad Ryoga, hace un tiempo que no veían a la pareja, los visitaban pero no muy seguido, el compromiso era lo único que los mantenía juntos.

\- ¿Compromiso? ¿Cuál compromiso? - cada vez entendia menos, en lugar de tener respuestas surgían más dudas, todo era un remolino de emociones.

\- Ukyo... Ryoga...les agradecemos por todo... pero supongo que debemos irnos.- decía Akane mientras hacía una reverencia y salía del restaurante, ya era suficiente, no había razones para seguir ahí, solo se confundía más, quería regresar a su tiempo, donde todo era mas facil..

\- Espera... Akane..- intento detener a su prometida, pero ya era tarde..se había ido.

.

.

.

.

.

El atardecer caia sobre Nerima, ambos caminaban juntos, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, no recordaba cuando todo se habia vuelto monótono, levantó la vista y pudo verse a ella o bueno como era hace unos años atrás, se veia caminando por encima de la valla, sacando la lengua para luego ronreir, era feliz, realmente lo era... ¿Dónde se había ido esa sonriente chica? Y lo peor de todo ese asunto era que aún no se daba cuenta de ese simple hecho, ya se lo habían dicho antes...pero apenas se daba cuenta de cuánta verdad tenía esa simple frase.. " ya no eres la misma"..

.

.

.

.

" El tiempo es el mejor maestro"

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

es algo complicada pero espero les guste


End file.
